Weiss' new toy
by sophie350
Summary: after intercepting a package meant for Ruby. Weiss schnee gets the bargaining ticket of a lifetime to do something she always wanted to since she met Ruby.
1. Chapter 1

Day 1

Weiss Schnee threw her hand up "professor!" she said "it's time for my glyph training" professor port turned around to see her with her hand up "oh well then" he sighed "off you go." Weiss picked up her books got up and walked out most of the class looking envious as he got out of class earlier.

She walked down the hallway, no one to be seen, everybody was in classes. Weiss didn't have glyph training that day, she just couldn't bear any more of that lecture. She reached her dorm room and opened the door. Daunted as ever by the bed swinging back and forth above hers she sat down and dropped her books then she saw it. A small box wrapped in brown paper labelled "for ruby." Weiss thought it must be another package from her dad, but she couldn't figure out what was inside. She shook the box she looked all over it but she just couldn't determine what it was. "it wouldn't hurt if I just took a peak" Weiss said. She reached towards the box "no!" she told herself "lets respect her privacy… and stop talking to myself" she put the box down put on her battle skirt and picked up her sword. She thought she may as well practice glyphs to kill time.

She performed all of her glyphs, attempted summoning she even came close to succeeding but still nothing. The entire time the box sat next to her taunting, her puzzling her, tempting her. With every sideways look making her more curious than the last. She just couldn't take it anymore. She pounced on the box and carefully cut the paper with the tip of her blade. She took of the paper and saw a plain shoebox before her on her lap. "What are you doing Weiss you can turn back now" she told herself. But it was too late she was too curious she opened the box slowly and dropped it, jumped off of her bed and stood back shocked looking at the box. Inside was a cheap, average sized purple dildo.

Weiss thought to herself about the times she would lie awake watching that bed sing back and forth above her. The thought of ruby masturbating up there, getting wet, getting off. The thoughts all flooding through her mind made Weiss wetter and wetter, she struggled to keep her hands away from her pussy. She bit her lip just thinking about it. The sensation became too much for her and she just needed a release. She slowly reached under her skirt, lifted it, hoped to god no one would walk in, slowly began to pull down her panties. "It came! It came!" chimed a familiar voice but Weiss didn't care she was too in the moment "soon I can say the same about myself…" there was a loud thud! Weiss turned around. Stood there blushing redder than ever stood Ruby in the doorway. Ruby opened her mouth, quivering, but no words came out. She sped off down the hallway. Weiss, shocked, ran after her but she was too slow. She needed answers. Thinking quickly she pulled out her sword spun the cylinder and cast a glyph. Success it hit its mark. Ruby's leg was frozen to the ground.

Ruby, with no crimson rose at her side, began to pound at the ice with her fists in an attempt to escape. "You just _had_ to place that order didn't you" ruby wept to herself "you just _had_ to get to get too into it. Fool around with coco they said it'll be fun they said. But it was! Oh it felt so good! But none of that matters now does it! Dad will be so mad, uncle Qrow will probably laugh at me and Yang! Oh what will yang do when she finds out? This is the end of me." Weiss stamped towards Ruby still struggling to escape the ice. When Weiss reached her Ruby had given up and was instead softly weeping, refusing to look at Weiss. "Come with me!" Weiss barked. The ice melted and ruby followed her back to the dorm room her knees shaking, tears streaming down her face.

"What do you call this?!" Weiss shouted at ruby who was sat down on Weiss's bed looking at the floor. "I-I can explain" said Ruby looking up. "Well then?" Weiss demanded trying to hide how wet she was. "I-I" nothing she looked back at the floor.

"Why shouldn't I just show this to good witch and have you expelled"

"P-please I'm begging you don't"

"That doesn't answer my question"

"No please I need this school this is my life"

"Still not answering my question tut tut" she said walking to the door dildo in hand

"Please! I'll do anything" Ruby pleaded

"Just what I wanted to hear"

"What?"

Weiss turned around smirking. "If you don wat me to show this to good witch then you better behave. If you accept this offer you will be my slave for the next seven days" Weiss said

"What do you mean" Ruby asked puzzled

Weiss smirked. "For the next seven days you will be mine. Your body will be my property. You will do exactly what I say when I say it. You will be to me what this cheaply made thing is to you, a toy." Weiss said. She giggled to herself "this is going to be fun!"

"I don't know if I want to do this" replied Ruby

"Would you rather I went to good witch"

"No! Please! There has to be another way"

"Nope, not in the slightest"

"Ok then… this doesn't feel right though"

"Yay!" Weiss exclaimed "let's get started." Weiss went into her bedside drawer and pulled out a ribbon. "What is that for" Ruby asked. Weiss gave a smile and ignored what ruby said climbing onto the bed behind her. She tucked the ribbon under her pillow and lay down on the bed. "Take your clothes of" Weiss commanded.

"What!" ruby replied going a shade of red that would make her hood envious.

"Strip for me" Weiss said "I wana see your cute little body. Or do you want me to see good witch" "no no I will I promise" Ruby began to take her clothes off layer by layer as Weiss gawked at her looking her up and down. Large chest for a girl her age (but not huge), surprisingly enough she was shaved and an ass that Weiss wanted, needed, must have. "Now what are you going to do embarrass me in front of the whole school" ruby said blushing more than before. Weiss chuckled getting wetter by the second "no ruby you poor, poor naïve stupid girl. You are for me to enjoy" Ruby didn't understand

Weiss took the ribbon out and tied Ruby's hands together leaving a lead for her to hold onto. "Get on your knees on the bed" Weiss commanded. Ruby did as he was told. Weiss slid between ruby's legs pulling on the lead to keep her still. She reached up and grabbed one of her breasts. "ahhn!" ruby moaned as Weiss caressed her nipples. She stuck he tongue out and gave ruby's clitoris a quick lick. Ruby let out a loud groan. "What are you doing?" Ruby said blushing and putting her hand over her pussy. "Something I have been wishing to do since day one" Weiss replied swatting her hand away and continuing to lick spirals around her clit before moving up and down her labia. Weiss lay there lapping up Ruby's juices in pure ecstasy. Ruby felt a mixture of pure pleasure and fear of what was to come.

"I'm gonna cuuuuum!" ruby exclaimed when all of a sudden Weiss pulled her head out from under ruby and lay Ruby down. She sat up on the bed "what are you doing I'm so close. If you are going to torture me, try and make me gay, at least let me finish. Please! I need this." Ruby pleaded

"You cum when I let you" said Weiss

"Please Weiss let me cum!"

"Answer my questions first slave. Better be quick before you start fading. Also no masturbation unless I let you"

"I'll answer your questions just please quick"

"Who is the biggest slut in beacon bitch?"

"I don't know. Please let me cum!"

"Not until you answer right. I thought that would be easy I'm looking right at her"

"Me! I'm the biggest slut in beacon"

"Who is my little slave?"

"Me!

"Who is the most desperate bitch in the world?"

"Me!" Ruby was in tears

"Which slut is going to lick her sister's cunt tonight?"

Ruby was confused and did now want to talk like that about her sister but was desperate to cum "ME"

"Good" Weiss began to lick her and Ruby instantly began to spasm and convulse her eyes rolled back in her head she (luckily) didn't squirt. Ruby lay on the bed twitching on the bed until she came to her senses. "Did you mean what you said about tonight?" Ruby asked

"oh yes I did!" Weiss replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

Ruby woke up to find Weiss poised above her bed fighting back laughter. "What do you want?" Ruby yelled "Yang almost woke up last night. I can't believe you made me do that!" Weiss frowned and crossed her arms "How dare you! That doesn't sound like a good slave now does it" Weiss tutted "welp I guess I should go talk to Goodwitch"

"No! No please. I'm sorry" Ruby pleaded

"Better. Now put your clothes on before I deprive you of such a privilege, you slept in after such a long night" she laughed to herself recollecting that night. The tears streaming down Ruby's face, the laughs she had as Ruby pleaded for any other way and the fear on Ruby's face ,as Yang twitched and moaned, the fear of her waking up to her sister between her legs. "Oh memories" Weiss said.

Ruby jumped down from her bed and began putting her clothes on. Her stockings, bra, panties "stop!" Weiss shouted. Ruby jumped. "W-what did I do" Ruby cautiously uttered hoping Weiss wouldn't have her way with her because of something she did "you're not gonna wear any panties this week." Ruby blushed pulled down her panties and threw them to one side and then carried on getting dressed. Skirt, top, shoes she was ready for classes.

Weiss walked off without ruby, she was already late for duels training. Weiss began to pick up the pace, running now, there was no way she was going to be late for a class. Especially if good witch was in charge, that riding crop was scary. She did not what that anywhere near her. She sped off towards the auditorium and finally managed to reach the door.

She slowly opened the door to find everyone sat down at their seats. She slowly snuck to her place only to find someone in her seat. The rest of her team looked at her and shrugged "I guess you'll have to find another seat" one of them said pointing at the front row where one seat was left empty. Weiss refrained from stamping her foot and demanding her seat back to prevent getting in even more trouble than if Goodwitch saw her so late. As she left she heard yang speak "anyway about this crazy dream I had last night!"

She slid into her the seat as if not to get seen and took out her books in order to pretend she had been there the entire time. She managed to get sat down without any trouble and felt she was in the clear. Goodwitch walked up onto the stage and Weiss noticed something, something strange…

On Goodwitch's cheek was a small white speck that Weiss couldn't identify. She couldn't concentrate on the lecture she was too confused and needed to find answers. What was this speck? Where did it come from? Weiss was abruptly ripped from this state of wonder to hear the door swing open. Out came Ozpin taking a seat at the back of the auditorium. The room was silent. Zip! Weiss heard a noise. What could it have been? When all of a sudden it clicked she knew what the spec on Goodwitch's face was.

Despite trying to be "a proper lady" and not be perverse it was no good. She could not contain herself barely stopping herself from laughing out loud. She began to turn red from laughter. Still trying to hold it in. Goodwitch took notice of Weiss in the front, giggling away to herself. "Is there something you would like to share with the whole class?" Goodwitch scowled at Weiss slapping her desk with her riding crop. Weiss, still giddy, responded "trust me you don't what me to, for your sake" she tapped her cheek twice with her finger. Goodwitch still confused put her finger to her cheek and felt it.

Her eyes widened, her heart sank and a look of terror dawned upon her face. Weiss, who had given in holding in her laughter, held out a handkerchief. Goodwitch quickly snatched it turned away and wiped her face. She turned back and gave Weiss a look as if to ask "is it all gone?" Weiss nodded, her laughter dying down now but still strong.

Goodwitch gave Ozpin a look of desperation and he instantly knew what was going on. He stood up announced that class was over and the students left. Weiss picked up her books and began to leave. Goodwitch tried to catch her with her riding crop but missed her soldier… horribly. Weiss felt the crop on her ass and jumped, tingles went down her spine and refrained from letting off a slight groan. She pulled down the back of her skirt and turned around to see Goodwitch standing there, blushing, and trying to pretend her riding crop hit its mark.

"You saw nothing!" goodwitch barked.

"Did I?" Weiss smirked

"Are you threatening to blackmail me?"

"Heh, maybe I am maybe I'm not"

Ozpin walked down to the front row. Stood next to Goodwitch. They were both facing Weiss. "Weiss Schnee. This is disappointing. Blackmailing a teacher" he said, disappointed. Weiss laughed "you think you can weasel out of this? Who do you think put that cum there? Port? Oobleck? What do you take me for?" Ozpin recoiled, Weiss was right. Goodwitch looked ready to bend her over and spank her. Ozpin waved his hand Goodwitch went into a less aggressive stance. "What do you want" Goodwitch sighed "you'll know soon enough" Weiss giggled and skipped off "all hail the snow princess Queen of blackmail! HAHA!"

Weiss was so happy she skipped all the way to her dorm room. There her smile widened more than ever. Ruby was stood there in the middle of the room. Everything was going great. Ruby hadn't noticed Weiss enter. She snuck up slowly behind Ruby. Creeping slowly. Still she stood there in the middle of the room. She was almost upon her now. Weiss put out two fingers out, smiling. She pounced on Ruby quickly sticking her fingers deep into her pussy. "Gaah!" Ruby cried out terrified "why!"

Weiss noticed tears where already streaming down Ruby's face. "What happened to you?" Wises asked "come sit on my lap and tell me what's wrong" Weiss sat down on the bed, not removing her fingers from Ruby, Ruby sat down on Weiss' lap. "So what is bothering you?" Weiss asked. Ruby instantly threw her arms around Weiss. Weiss didn't have any time to react. Ruby began sobbing "it was Coco she, aah!" Weiss began moving her fingers back and forth "carry on" Weiss said "let me comfort you"

"I-it was C-Coco, she was walking past me and then… she slapped my ass and a few fingers slipped in."

"I see"

"There is more, she asked me why I wasn't wearing any panties"

"You didn't!"

"No, no I had to come up with some lie. It would be suicide to give up this secret. Anyway she, she fucked me… for like half an hour. Why do all these girls want to fuck me? I don't want this! Please ahhn! Don't punish me ahhn!" she was quivering, on the verge of orgasm. Weiss was speeding up "no, no it is ok you didn't want to fuck her" Weiss was surprisingly calm "I'll deal with her for you. Now remember who you belong to, that body is mine." She slowly licked her neck. Ruby groaned. She wiped the tears off of Ruby's face and began to kiss, lick and suck on Ruby. Ruby began to moan and groan. She softly began to whisper in her ear. "You are the cutest thing I've seen in a long time and your body drives me crazy. When we first met, I don't know why but, you left your panties and your skirt was way too short. I was angry to mask how wet you were making me. What girl wouldn't want a piece of you, you have such an amazing bod, be proud of that" Ruby began to smile. The tears stopped. And Ruby dived on Weiss, kissing her. "Thank you thank you that is the nicest thing you've ever said to me" Weiss was surprised to see the girl so happy.

"Now I've had all the fun it's your turn" Weiss's eyes widened, shocked. Ruby slid down between her legs. "don't touch my ass" Weiss said. "Got it" Ruby replied. She bit off more than she could chew. She had never done this before. Where to start? Where to start? She pulled down Weiss' panties slowly. It became apparent to Weiss that Ruby had no idea what she was doing. "Do what I did yesterday" she instructed. Ruby went straight in. buried her face between her legs and began licking rapidly "ahhn! Too fast too fast!" Weiss screamed. "No please I can't take it." Ruby was too in the moment. She carried on lapping up Weiss' juices. "AH! Please stop I'm going to cum" she kept licking. Weiss came but ruby kept licking. Weiss' eyes rolled back in her head she began to convulse. Ruby thought nothing of it. Weiss squirted and Ruby recoiled back covered in Weiss' juices. Weiss got up panting trying to catch her breath. "Too rough!" she yelled "I told you to stop!" Ruby giggled "heh, sorry I guess I got carried away

"after I deal with coco you're next"


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3

Ruby had never seen anything like it before. Before her lay Coco sprawled out across the bed. Weiss was nestled between her legs continually licking faster and faster. Coco lay with her clothes ripped to shreds her eyes rolling back in her head her mouth agape practically foaming at the mouth convulsing occasionally. Weiss was in a much better state. Her fingers wet, her face nowhere to be seen and all of coco's other roommates exhausted from trying to stop Weiss torturing the poor girl but it was no hope. Weiss showed no sign of letting up and Coco showed no sign of brain function.

Ruby was ferried to her room by Weiss, with one finger shoved firmly in ruby's pussy. Ruby struggled to keep up, still groggy from the rude awakening early in the morning to watch the ordeal with Coco. She had to keep up although, she felt Weiss beginning to pull. They finally reached their dorm. They entered the room to find Yang and Blake asleep. Weiss pulled her fingers out and thrust it in ruby's face. "Suck it" Weiss barked softly

"w-what!" ruby whispered

"You desecrated my pussy, you are about to see a whole new side of me, now suck!"

"I-I'm sorry"

"Too late for that bitch"

Ruby pulled up her pyjama bottoms. She closed her eyes and rapped her lips around Weiss' fingers, began to suck on her own pussy juice refraining from gaging. "You like that don't you" Weiss said as her grin widened. Ruby couldn't respond. She pulled her fingers out and ruby quivered looking at the ground. "Now let's have some fun" Weiss whispered "put this on your sister's cunt, she had to shave sooner or later". Weiss pulled out a roll of duct tape and ripped off a strip. She handed it to ruby. "She is a heavy sleeper, but sexual stimulation and hearing groans of pleasure wake her up" Weiss was delighted to see the same fear from two nights ago re-emerging.

Ruby stood up on Blake's bed holding the strip in her hand. "Please, Monday was hard enough" ruby begged looking back at Weiss. She smirked "remember groans wake her up!" she thrust two fingers into Ruby's pussy, her clothes the only barrier between. Weiss did not care about that and took the clothes with her as she began to start moving her fingers back and forth. Ruby panicked and put her hand over her mouth. "Go on do it before I speed up" Weiss giggled. Ruby was shaking. She pulled the covers off of yang carefully. Tears streaming down her face. Slowly she pulled down Yang's shorts. She needed her other hand to keep the tape steady. She held the other side of the tape with her other hand. As she did this she felt Weiss begin to prod at her asshole. She didn't have much time. She found it hard enough to hold in now. Weiss yanked down her bottoms. Ruby was about to apply the tape when she felt Weiss' tongue pushing and prodding at Ruby's asshole, trying to make an entrance. "aah!" ruby couldn't help it. Yang twisted and turned, threatening to wake up. Ruby had to act fast. She quickly spread the tape across Yang's pussy and dived away from the bed. Trying to escape Weiss at the same time.

"You don't escape me that easily" Weiss said, a hint of anger in her tone. She stuck what seemed to be her favourite two fingers deep in yang's ass and quickly pulled it out. "What happened to her waking up" ruby asked. Weiss chuckled "I think she's got a thing for you. She only seems to get close to waking up from your touch". Ruby did not know how to reply. "Suck it" Weiss barked. "Bu-but it was in Yang's ass" ruby wasn't touching that. "Exactly, now suck it and stop crying over everything!"

Ruby pursed her lips and shook her head "I feared this would happen" Weiss sighed. "We will fix this later. For now wake everyone up. Remember you are _my_ slave you do as I say!"

After a loud awakening the other two sprang up Blake picked up her books and began to dress. Yang screamed. "Who did this?" She was embarrassed and furious. "What?" Weiss said fighting back laughter. "Nothing!" yang said realising what she had just asked. Weiss pretended she didn't know and jumped up to take a peek at ruby's handiwork. "Ha. I'll help you get it off later" Weiss chuckled "thanks" Yang said relieved. Soon Yang and Blake where both dressed and out of the door. "Wait up!" ruby yelled trying to get her other boot on. She got it on but they were gone. She went to run after them

Ruby felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around when SLAP! Weiss slapped her square across the side of her face. Ruby with no time to raise her aura was knocked to the ground. She began to cry. "I am your master!" Weiss shouted "You do as I say!" Ruby continued to sob on the floor. "I can be nice to you like yesterday but you earn that!"

"I-I" ruby had nothing to say. Weiss was happy with her work in discipline. "Now for your 'episode' yesterday you will have to suffer one of my punishment days" Weiss began to smile at the prospect. "I will deliver your full punishment at the end of the day but until then I will go out of my way to make this day a living hell for you". Ruby, who had just got up off of the floor was shaking in her boots. "Ok for yesterday you will get 5 strokes backward and 2 strokes forward"

"What does any of that mean" ruby muttered

"In due time slut! Now get to class"

Ruby ran ahead to class to catch up to her roommates. The three of them walked all the way to the classroom. They sat down at port's lecture. About halfway through the lecture Weiss walked in. and sat down next to ruby. "This is going to be fun" Weiss whispered into ruby's ear. Ruby felt Weiss' hand on her thigh. Ruby pushed her hand away. Weiss tutted "6 back 3 front 1 tongue" she said. "What does that mean!" ruby said angrily. "Bad tone 4 front" Weiss said enjoying herself. Ruby did not want to risk this anymore of whatever this was. She welt Weiss' hands again on her thigh. She felt a strap come around her leg. Ruby tried to concentrate on the lesson. Bzzzt. She felt it. Weiss had attached a vibrator to ruby. "I control this" Weiss giggled. "No not now" ruby begged "I could get caught". Weiss just smiled

"Any volunteers" port exclaimed. No one put their hand up. Bzzzt! "aahn" ruby felt its full force and scowled at Weiss. "7 back! Don't give me that look." Port was still looking for volunteers. Bzzzt. "aahn" "Ruby Rose" Port perked up "of course you'd volunteer. Now come to the front of class and tell everyone the proper procedure when engaging grim.

She walked to the front of the classroom "the first aahn thing you want aah to do is identify the type of grim you are-are fighting." Ruby was feeling the full force of it. She watched Weiss with a small, remote in her hand push up a slider all the way. Ruby keeled over from the pleasure. There was no way she was going to go uncaught. Port butted in "I've seen something like this before in my expedition 20 years ago…" port droned on and. Ruby thought she was in the clear. She tried to get back to her seat when. Port whispered in her ear "whatever bet you have on, win it" Ruby scampered up to her seat.

The two of them got back to their room after class. Yang followed Blake to the library "What was that?!" Ruby yelled at Weiss "god you tally gets worse and worse 10 back 5 front 2 tongue and 1 special" Weiss giggled to herself "Shut up what does that!" SLAP! Across the face again "change your tone NOW!" Weiss yelled. "I'm adding 7 chest just for that.

Ruby became quieter. "Ok then considering lessons are over time to begin you punishment. It's going to be a long night." Weiss sat down on the bed "strip!" ruby was becoming more obedient by the minute she had her clothes off quickly. "Lie across my knees!" she did accordingly. SLAP! Ruby screamed in pain. Weiss had slapped Ruby clean across the ass leaving a huge red handprint "OW!" ruby sprang up "Why'd you do that" ruby screamed. "Back on my lap bitch!" Weiss yelled "No! You'll slap me again. "10 back! On my knees!" Weiss shouted. "No!" ruby replied "get on my lap before I fuck you with your own dildo and show it to Goodwitch still dripping with your juice!" she sprang onto Weiss' lap. "Please don't hurt me too bad" ruby begged. "Ha, cute" SLAP! "Two" Ruby screamed again SLAP! "OW! No I can't take it please" ruby began to cry louder and louder. "Raise your aura and I will break it down myself!" Weiss threatened "it didn't have to be this bad ruby! You brought this upon yourself" SLAP "Four!" ruby was screaming, it didn't look like things where getting better. SLAP! "Halfway!" Weiss shouted before slowly and roughly licking her red stinging ass "Ow ow ow stop please!" SLAP! Ruby fell off of Weiss and held out her hand to her "please I'll do anything" Weiss shook her head "good slaves don't need second chances. Get up!" she got back on her lap. SLAP "seven!" Ruby squirmed and writhed. SLAP! "eight!" Weiss yelled "Who is a slut!"

"Me" Ruby screamed

SLAP!

"Who does this body belong to?"

"You!"

"Can I play with you as I please?" she began to pull Ruby's hair, hard.

"Ow ow ow it hurts!"

SLAP!

"YOU!"

"Better you know some people say chanting helps up morale in a team." Weiss said shaking her hand. She have Ruby's ass another long hard lick "ow ow ow it stings!" she moaned. "Now, stand up" Weiss commanded. Ruby sprang up, anything to stop the spanking. "Spread your legs apart, hands above your head" Ruby placed her wrists on top of her head and began to spread her legs apart. "w-what are you going to do" Ruby asked hoping that the punishment would ease up. SLAP! Weiss had slapped Ruby clean across her pussy. Ruby wailed and fell to the ground "Why! Why do this to me!" ruby cried. "Because good slaves learn obedience one way or another" Weiss said "now get up you have 4 more strokes" she grabbed Ruby's hair again and pulled her up onto her feet while she begged and pleaded. "Legs out, hands up!" Ruby wiped away a tear and got into position. SLAP! She managed to stay standing although she cried out in agony. SLAP! Ruby's hands dropped she cried and sobbed and moaned but no one would come to the rescue. "Hands up!" Weiss barked. Ruby raised her hands. Her knees shook. Tears soaked her entire face. SLAP! She fell to the ground crying and holding her pussy. "Get up, last one" Weiss said pulling ruby by the hair again. SLAP! "No more! No more punishment! Please I'll do anything! I'm sorry" Ruby begged and pleaded. "No! No second chances! No warnings! Face your punishment" Weiss yelled.

"Lie on the bed" she commanded. Ruby did so. Weiss sat on top of her. "Time for 7 chest" Weiss giggled beginning to perk up. She pinched ruby's nipples "aah!" Ruby groaned. "Good, something told me they were sensitive" Weiss said. She wrapped her lips around one of Ruby's nipples sucking hard and grazing the skin with her teeth. Ruby let of a series of moans groans cries and whales. Weiss moved onto the second nipple and began to boke and prod at it with her fingers. Looking as if she was trying to stick her fingers into her nipple. She pinched hard on the nipple and began to pull as hard as she could. "AAH! No! It hurts too badly please, please!" Ruby begged mindlessly. "Ah, that's your weakness" Weiss grabbed the other nipple and began to pull. Ruby couldn't do anything her body pinned down by Weiss. All of a sudden Weiss let go Ruby looked up at Weiss trying to figure out her next move. Weiss dived at Ruby's breast sucking on it. This wasn't so bad. She sunk in her teeth. Ruby screamed and wailed. Weiss was tired of the constant screaming. She stuck her hand in ruby's mouth as she cried. She gagged. That'll shut her up. She was biting down harder and harder. She finally released. She saw a huge set of teeth marks all across her breast. Weis jumped of Ruby, Ruby instantly threw her hands over her breasts hoping to massage them better or something.

Weiss lay at the other side of the bed and began to crawl towards Ruby. Ruby was worried. What was next? What was going to happen to her? "Two tongue" Weiss said. She began licking hard and fast occasionally sucking on Ruby's clit. She was trying hard to make Ruby reach orgasm. Ruby's orgasm came quick "I'm cuming!" she screamed. Weiss didn't stop though she kept licking faster and faster. "Stop please I'm cuming it's too much" ruby pleaded Weiss sped up more and more. Ruby's eyes rolled back in her head, he tongue was hanging out of her mouth. She couldn't move the orgasm was too much and Weiss' constant licking left her in this state of orgasmic paralysis. She began to speak brainless garbled English trying to plead but her brain was too far gone at this point. Ruby was stuck a prisoner in her own body, not even capable of thought. All she knew now was pleasure. Suddenly Ruby felts something. A finger. Pushing and prodding as hard as it could. It was in. she felt Weiss' middle finger deep in her ass. She cried out. The first recognisable sound that ruby had made yet. It moved faster and faster. Ruby felt it deep inside of her. She wanted it she needed it. It hurt so good. Weiss stopped ruby came back to her senses. "Two minutes of brainlessness is up" Weiss said. Ruby knew it was punishment but she wanted it back. "Suck!" Weiss shouted holding out her middle finger. Ruby again pursed her lips. "I thought we were passed this" Weiss sighed. SLAP! Clean across the face. "SUCK!" Weiss barked. Ruby, with tears streaming down her face. Did as she was told. She sucked on the finger she tasted the inside of her own ass. Weiss pushed her finger deep down her throat. Ruby gagged hard. "Gosh that is bad, we with have to train away that reflex."

Weiss pulled out her finger. "One special" Weiss said. Ruby was relieved. Punishment was almost over. Weiss pulled out a bottle from her drawer. She sat down on the bed. "On my lap now" she commanded. Ruby did as she was told. "On your back" Weiss said. Ruby rolled over. "Drink!" Weiss shouted putting the bottle to ruby's lips. Ruby, anticipating something bad, closed her eyes and began to drink the juice. It had and odd sweet taste to it. "Was that it?" Ruby asked. Weiss shook her head and smiled. "Far from it" she said "that concoction not only gives you an 100% chance to squirt but a powerful one at that." Weiss thrust her two fingers deep into Ruby's pussy. She began to move quickly. She suck her tongue down Ruby's throat. Ruby's pussy felt sensitive. She did not think she could feel so much pleasure from such a little space of time. She didn't know why making her squirt would be a punishment. She felt her orgasm coming. She began to shake and convulse. Weiss kept on fingering her. All of a sudden she watched her juice shoot across the room and hit the floor. Weiss let go "look at the mess you've made" she said "you'll have to clean that up" she giggled to herself. "Can I have some tissues or something?" Ruby replied. Weiss smirked "on your hands and knees" she said "use your tongue." Ruby blushed. She got onto all fours and began to crawl towards the puddle, looking over her soldier to see Weiss inspecting her ass. Ruby blushed and covered her pussy with one hand. "Go on" Weiss encouraged her "I've seen it all before, now lap it up". Ruby began to lick at the floor drinking up the juices. Weiss tried to refrain from touching herself. Ruby didn't want to drink her own squirt, in fact it was on the bottom of her list. But what happens when the others walk in. She would be doomed. She had to drink it up.

She finally finished and looked up at Weiss. "Good girl, now remember be obedient or I'll make that ass so red it'll live up to your name"


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4

Ruby woke up to hear voices outside of her door. "Stop whining already. You said you wanted this off." One said. "I know but it hurts!" the other replied.

"Come on, we deal with this now and it's gone forever"

"Yea, you're right"

"Now stop acting so embarrassed. I can't get this off if you keep covering yourself"

"W-wha, oh sorry"

"I'm not sure what you're so ashamed of, look at that bod!"

"What!"

"Good point we should focus on the task at hand, hold my hand"

"Wait no go back what did you just say"

"Ok on the count of three"

"No I have a question"

"Three"

"What did you mean about my bod?"

RRIP!

"AAAAAH!"

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

"It hurts so bad!"

"Here I'll kiss it better"

"Wait no, what, aahn, wait no, I'm not gay"

"We all see you watching Ruby change, your mouth was practically watering yesterday" Ruby blushed. Who was this?

"Hey shut up!"

"It's ok I won't tell anyone you have the hots for your sister" it was yang outside!

"Aww you're so cute when you blush, I've never seen this side of you before"

"Shut up! Shut up! Aahn"

"Looks like you liked that"

"Fine then, maybe I did. Don't tell anyone! We'll do this later. And stop licking your fingers."

"Sorry did you want some?"

"w-what, no!"

"Aww, you're blushing again."

"Shut up lets go already!"

The door creaked open and ruby pretended she was asleep and that she didn't just hear all of that. She held her eyes closed but she didn't have time to pull the covers over herself. "Hey Yang." The voice said. "What?" yang replied. "You wana touch it" the voice said.

"No what if she woke up"

"Don't be so boring, watch" Ruby felt a hand gently grab her ass cheek and heard a whisper. "Don't you fucking ruin this for me" Weiss had her hand around Ruby's ass cheek. "Look it's easy, you try. I'll take the fall if she wakes up." Ruby no longer knew how yang would reply. "If you think its ok" yang said. Ruby felt Weiss relieve her grip. And a much stronger much more familiar grip replaced it. Ruby was confused. What should she think? What should she do? Clearly stay still she didn't want a repeat of yesterday. "It feels exactly how I imagined. Oh she's so perfect." Ruby was blushing hard her face truly red like roses.

"Wana taste" Weiss asked

"What!" yang almost shouted

"Don't be afraid, you've dreamed of that ass for god knows how long"

"No she could wake up"

"Let me take the risk away for you" Ruby felt Weiss' middle finger push its way deep into her ass. Ruby had to hold in the pleasure. "Here now you can suck… wow straight on there, no inhibitions, no doubts. How long have you wanted this?"

"More please"

"I am not your maid, I'm going to need something in ret-aahn. I see your game" Ruby felt a greater force against her asshole. Weiss was sticking two fingers in. Ruby gripped the backboard as he felt the force. She'd never even tried putting her own fingers there before. This was the biggest thing to go in her ass. She had to refrain from the moans and groans she wanted as Weiss moved her fingers back and forth. "Here aahn you go, fresh from the source. God you must love this stuff. Just look at you go"

"M-more"

"God you are greedy. Ok one more time. But you have to make me cum before I'll feed you"

Ruby felt Weiss' fingers move back and forth. She heard the moans and groans of the two of them. She began to feel wetter and wetter. Was she about to cum from just the sounds of Weiss' and Yang? She heard Weiss' groans become louder and louder. "b-be gentile. Y-you're too strong" Weiss cooed. "And here I thought you liked it rough" yang replied

"I'm cuming!" Weiss cried. Ruby felt the bed soak as her juices poured out of her. Ruby had just came over her sister and Weiss. She was confused and didn't know what to think. "Wow you really wanted that now didn't you. Are you going to stop sucking my fingers?" Weiss was still talking to yang. How as Blake sleeping through this. "Now let's do away with this."

"Hey stop that"

"w-what happened to every thin we just did"

"I-I don't know what to think. I was horny and crazy and well id don't know here my heart lies. I just don't think I'm cut out to be gay"

"Oh" Weiss sighed "I-I understand" she said, defeated.

Everyone went to sleep. They all woke up hours later. Blake first then yang next ruby but Weiss stayed in bed. Ruby woke up and got dressed but there was no sign of movement from Weiss. "We'll go to class you wake up Weiss" Blake said to ruby. She nodded and waked up to her bed and started shaking her.

Weiss sprang up her eyes watering "why doesn't she like me! She threw her arms around Ruby. "I've tried everything, even hard to get. None of it is working! Is it the way I look? Why can't I have a bod like yours! It's not fair" Ruby rapped her arms around Weiss. "Shh it's okay" she said Ruby had never seen Weiss like this, neither did she want to.

She began to console Weiss "you look fine Weiss don't beat yourself up. Your cute don't let anyone tell you otherwise" where was this coming from? "Look you may think you know where your heart lies, it may shift, or it may be set in stone. But others aren't so sure, some need a map or some direction to find where it may lie. Others are too clouded by the fog of confusion to truly know where it lies. They think they see their heart lying in one place only to arrive and find themselves lost and still searching. And some people truly do not know and do not desire to find out so they drift around and on the off chance that they stumble on where their heart lies they find true love. If it's meant to be then give her time. She needs to go on this trip by herself. But that doesn't mean you can't give her direction just remember who's journey it is." Ruby had no idea where that speech had just come from. But Weiss was looking better, happier.

"W-why did you try and make me feel better after everything I'd done, after yesterday"

"I don't like it when people cry"

"Wow you are the nicest, sweetest person I've ever met… I'm so sorry I put you through this. My mind was on your body you don't deserve any of this"

"It's ok I can't say I haven't had fun this week, and let me tell you that tongue punishment really gets the heart pumping."

"No I'm horrible I'm evil how could I have done this to you"

"Shh its okay I forgive you" Weiss was sobbing uncontrollably. There was no consoling her. But Ruby didn't care she hated the sight of Weiss crying. When she had an idea.

Ruby, still not the best at this neither sure that she was gay, stuck her fingers deep into Weiss pussy "stop crying and I'll let you fuck my brains out." Ruby whispered into Weiss' ear, slowly licking her neck "I know you like to dominate little sluts like me so maybe if you perk up and go to class you might find a little slut tied up on your bed" Weiss began to groan. The tears stopped

"R-really?"

"Yea"

"Can I make this all up to you?"

"If it'll made you feel better

"I know! I'll make this up to you I promise. Hrm but you'll need training."

"For what?"

"This Sunday it'll be a surprise. Run on ahead. But don't expect me to act differently, I'm not letting the others know I've softened up"

"People know!"

"Don't worry if I didn't need to prove I could dominate a girl for a week I wouldn't have told them"

Ruby ran to class having noticed she was late for classes, again. She slid into Goodwitch's class and into her seat. Weiss soon followed behind. Exuding her usual level of confidence. She slowly walked down the stairs. Her footsteps catching everyone's attention. Including Goodwitch. She sat down at her seat, next to Ruby. "Why are you so late!" good witch screamed at the top of her lungs. Weiss' grin widened. She gave an evil glare back to Goodwitch. Goodwitch did not know that was going on. Weiss began to rapidly finger Ruby. Ruby, not being able to pre-empt this, let out a loud groan. Goodwitch almost shrank from fear alone. This girl still had dirt on her to the point where she wasn't scared to fuck a girl in front of her. What did she have planned?

Weiss continually messed with Goodwitch as much as possible. Casting minor glyphs without the need of her myrtenaster. Small ice glyphs to make her slip, occasional wind glyphs in an attempt to lift the bottom of her dress. Each time Goodwitch would look around to find out who it was. As if she didn't know already. Then suddenly with one heavy gust of wind and one mysterious patch of ice. Goodwitch fell over. RRIP! The bottom of her dress had ripped straight down the middle leaving her head over heels presenting her backside and her lace panties to the entire class. She scrambled to her feet attempted to hold her dress together and screamed at the top of her lungs "Weiss Schnee! You are in fo"

"No please not now stop I'm! AAAAH!" the entire class' attention shifted over to Coco, who was now looking at the ground and sobbing having just cut off Goodwitch by cuming. Goodwitch shifted her view over to Weiss who, with her same devilish grin, was holding up a small remote. Goodwitch didn't hesitate to give a faint "eep!" from the idea of what this girl may pull next. "I think we've had enough fun for one lesson. Class dismissed" she said.

Ruby had left earlier while Goodwitch was distracted by the… events taking place during the lesson. Ruby really hadn't done anything like this before. Where to start? Where to start? Ruby reached into the drawer Weiss pulled out those ribbons from Monday. Searching through she found many things. Sex toys, some she couldn't figure out how they worked. Lube, miscellaneous stationary, condoms? Since when did she have boys over? Aha! Ruby had found the ribbons. A few more than she remembered.

She needed to build an atmosphere, that seemed like a good next step. She looked under Blake's bed where she found her box of strawberries. Any time she buys any everyone just takes as they pleased, she needed to hide them. She began to sprinkle them across the bed. Weiss didn't like it when Ruby's clothes where on. She began to take her clothes off. Leggings first. She left those in front of the door. Skirt, top, panties, bra. She was naked. She felt herself. What was it that made her so attractive according to Weiss? Her breasts weren't that big (well bigger than Weiss'). Her ass? Why do girls look at it so much? Is it too big? Ruby decided to stop thinking about that and focus on the task at hand.

She lay down on the bed among the strawberries and began to tie her own feet together "that'll hold" she said to herself. She began to fumble trying to figure out how she would tie her hands and get into some variety of pose. As she did this she heard the door. Great Weiss could help her tie the knots. "I seem to be having some problems with knots. Do you think you could _cum_ in here and help?" Ruby said this in the sexiest voice she could attempt. In walked Blake. Ruby's heart sank, she blushed and went pale at the same time. She had frozen o the spot. Her legs tied surrounded in strawberries stark naked. Blake was still fixated on her book. She went to her bed and sat down, still reading. She hadn't noticed her. Ruby thought. "I' noticed" Blake said Ruby grimaced

"P-please don't tell anyone"

"Calm down I'm not Weiss. Speaking of, you're trying to make her feel better right?"

"H-how did you know?"

"Why do you think I left you to wake her up?"

"You, you knew!"

"I'm not a robot! I masturbate too, and this morning got pretty steamy."

"Great someone else knows about my sister's apparent addiction to my ass."

"Look calm down and I help tie you up"

"Thanks" Blake came over to ruby and took the ribbons out of her hands and crawled onto the bed. She reached over to Weiss' drawer and pulled out a collar. She clipped t around Ruby's neck and attached the lead on the collar to the bed post. "Roll over, hands behind your back" Blake's orders where reminiscent of yesterday's ordeal. Ruby did as she was told. Blake tied Ruby's hands together. "Up, on your knees" ruby got up on the bed. "Open wide" Ruby opened her mouth and Blake put the last ribbon in her mouth and tied it off. "Weiss'll decide if she wants to hear you moan" Blake got up off of the bed and grabbed a strawberry. "Just say if you don't want me to take any more."

"Mmf" Ruby could only grunt. The gag was working. "Ok then I'll just take a few more". She gathered a few strawberries and stockpiled them on her own bed. "Now Weiss loves the sound of a girl's groan." Blake walked over to Weiss drawer. She pulled out three vibrators. And a roll of Weiss' duct tape. Ruby saw the tape and shuffled to try and get away. Blake was too good at tying knots. She couldn't get away. She ripped off two slivers. She continued to tape one vibrator to each nipple. And placed the third on ruby's pussy. She tuned them on one by one. Ruby began to moan and groan through the gag. Blake took out her phone and took a picture. Ruby shook her head wildly and desperately tried to talk through the gag. "What did I say about calming down, I take pride in my art, and I'm not sharing this to anyone" Blake said. Ruby calmed down.

As Blake sat down with a book and a pile of strawberries to keep her company. Weiss burst in to find before her exactly what she had been waiting for. "Oh Blake thank you thank you thank you!" she kissed Blake on the cheek. Blake didn't react. Weiss having approached Ruby began to take all of her clothes off as quickly as possible. And began to lick ruby all over without thought. She seemed way more excited than usual. Ruby could do nothing but sit there and take it all in. "you wana join" Weiss asked. Blake didn't react. She carried on reading her book. "Please" she pleaded "come on we never fool around anymore. And have you ever fucked Ruby" still no reaction. Weiss got up off of the bed. She walked up to Blake's bed and stamped her foot "you are going to get up and have some fun with me!"

"I'm going to read." Blake replied. Weiss began to pout. She was mad. "Please, I'll, I'll eat you out while you read later. You won't even need to return the favour" Weiss bargained. Blake's ears raided up. She was interested "go on." Weiss frowned and walked over to her panties. And pulled a tiny plastic baggie off of it. Ruby looked to see a bag full of green leaves. "That's how…" Blake said, shocked. "Oh I dare you to get the famous Blake Belladonna horny any other way. Now do we have a deal?" Blake lunged for the bag. Weiss moved out of the way. She opened the bag. Blake's eyes widened her tongue hung out and she dived out of her bed landing on all fours. "Sit!" Weiss commanded. Blake acted like some kind of pet obeying Weiss' orders to a tee. You can get it after you help me fuck Ruby's brains out. Blake nodded still in this animal like trance. "Now strip and join us" Blake almost pipped her clothes off so she could join Ruby and Weiss.

Weiss removed Ruby's gag only to find her Cumming. "You just came without permission!" Weiss yelled. "Blake be a dear and hold her down, show me her ass" Blake leapt onto Ruby pinning her down and began to rapidly lick her face. What made her so energetic? SLAP! Ruby screamed. How did she not see that one coming? "Ok off her now. We need to lick both her holes down here. I'll go pussy." The two of them began to lick Ruby. Weiss using methodical strokes. Occasionally sucking the clit. And Blake wildly sticking he tongue in and out like an animal at a water bowl. "AAHN!" Ruby screamed. "p-please can I cum Weiss!" ruby yelled out. "Please may I cum who?" Weiss replied "what do you address me a…" it was too late "AAAAH" Rube screamed as she came. "Come on, I told you on day 1, day one for heaven's sake. You cum when I tell you! Blake pin her down." Blake again to a dive towards Ruby and pinned her down licking her face. SLAP! She cried out but she was too preoccupied trying to avoid Blake slobbering all over her. SLAP! "Blake." Weiss said looking at the girl crawling around ogling at Ruby. "Ya, ya" Blake nodded. "Open the gates" Weiss said. Blake stuck one, two fingers into Ruby's ass. She began to stretch and pull on Ruby's ass attempting to open it wider. There was heavy resistance coupled with Ruby's cries it was almost impossible to get her ass any wider. Blake's struggle was halted by Weiss's groans. "I can't take it anymore." Weiss cooed "do that thing I love"

Blake got down on all fours and mewed raising her tail. Weiss groaned "stop teasing me already!" Blake crawled around Weiss' legs and began to rub her head up against her leg. She again softly mewed. Weiss bit her lip and let off a quiet groan. She was getting wet. Very wet. Blake stood behind Weiss and softly purred in her ear. "Aahn" Weiss shuddered all over. Blake put her head over Weiss' soldier and began to lick her neck. Blake began to curl her tail down between her legs and up to Weiss' pussy. She began to move it back and forth across her pussy lips. Weiss felt a soft ticking sensation of her pussy filling her with pleasure. "Oh! Yes! R-right there. Oh tha-that's perfect." Blake grabbed Weiss and dropped the two of them onto Blake's bed. Weiss sat back on Blake's lap and Blake adjusted her tail to rub Weiss' pussy faster. Ruby, still tied up, could only look. Jaw dropped and practically drooling. Jealous of Weiss. She wanted what Weiss had more than anything. Her hands were tied she couldn't reach her pussy. She was so horny from watching the two of them. She needed to masturbate. She needed some kind of release. Weiss' began to cum. She moaned louder and louder. "Oh Blake yes! You feel so good! AAHN!" Weiss cried out. Blake licked Weiss' juices off of her tail. "Ok then back to my book" Blake said crawling back to her book and strawberries. Her personality had entirely shifted (back). "Great she's coming down" Weiss said. She opened the bag again and quickly passed it under Blake's nose. Her eyes widened again.

"Ruby's getting jealous. Go… tend to her." Blake almost took a running dive at Ruby and began to rapidly lick Ruby's pussy almost as much as when Ruby tried for the first time. "I'm cuming" Ruby screamed. "No you are not!" Weiss yelled. "Please can I cum!" Weiss pretended to consider letting her cum or not. "Will you co-operate with your anal training" Weiss tutted. "Yes, Yes I will!"

"Fine then you can cum, Blake try stretching her again if she can't fit three fingers in then she's not even gonna fit Jaune." Ruby began to cum hard as Blake stuck her fingers in Ruby's ass and began to stretch her ass hole as wide as she could. Ruby convulsed ad screamed. "Ow, ow, ow it hurts please be gentile" ruby cried. Blake looked back at Weiss, a big wide smile on her face. "Open it wider." She began to pull harder pushing against Ruby's tight ass. "No ow please I'd rather you spanked me a hundred times instead of this!" Ruby cried. "Don't tempt me" Weiss laughed "Blake can we fit both our tongues in there yet?" Blake shook her head "then pull harder!" Blake began to pull on her ass as hard as she could putting in more fingers to get a better grip. "Ruby the boys are gonna love you after this!" Blake cackled for what seemed like the first time ever. "How's this Weiss?" she showed Weiss Ruby's ass. "That is literally the smallest gape in the world, if you could call it that." Weiss said. She sat up on top of Ruby and kissed Blake. Both their tongues fought for supremacy in each other's mouths. The two of them stuck their tongues inside of ruby's ass and began to push them deeper and deeper tasting ruby's ass. "Oh you taste good" Weiss said.

After that intense session of love making ruby was untied by Weiss, and Blake went back to reading her book. "Um, Weiss. My collar" Ruby said.

"What about it?" Weiss replied

"Can you take it off?"

"Show me your progress, how wide can you stretch your ass?" Ruby tuned around and bent over. She stuck her hands in her ass and continued to pull her ass as far open as she could. "Still tiny" Weiss sighed "ok I'll take it off but you have to try and fit this in your ass by the end of tonight" she held up the dildo that got Ruby into this mess. "o-ok" Ruby said worried. Could she even do that? Weiss took ruby's collar off and ruby climbed up to her bed to begin the greatest trial yet. As Weiss threw Blake the bag. "What was in that?" Ruby asked

"Catnip" Weiss replied.

"Where can I get some" ruby asked smiling

"Trust me I wish I was joking when I say I had to suck a lot of dick to get it. I know this school teaches faunas too but this was literally harder to get than real drugs."

"a-are you two going out then" Weiss and Blake both looked at each other and blushed

"n-no!" Weiss shouted, defectively. Ruby smiled trying to ignore how much it hurt trying to fit the dildo in her ass. "One last thing" Weiss said

"What?" ruby replied.

"You're starting to enjoy the spanking aren't you?" Ruby blushed.

"I can't say their the worst thing in the world"


	5. Chapter 5

"What is she going to do what does she want. She is plotting something I know it." Goodwitch was sat up on Ozpin's desk worrying. Ozpin stood in front of her listening to every word she said.

"Look Glinda what does she have on you?"

"She- she saw…"

"Yes she saw. Many people see things that aren't real. Many of the students here specialise in making that happen."

"You're right there's nothing to worry about" Goodwitch smiled. She got up "I've caused you so much trouble when there's been nothing to worry about. Let me make it up to you." she got down on her knees and began to undo his pants. She watched as his huge cock flopped out before her. She began to lick it up and down moving from the base to the tip. She drew circles with her tongue on the tip. She kissed his shaft moving up and down as she did so. She wrapped her lips around it caressing it with her tongue as her head moved back and forward. She began to go deeper and deeper with every stroke until she could feel him in the back of her throat.

He got harder and harder in her mouth. She lay her tongue along the bottom of her mouth. His cock slid across her tongue. She pulled her mouth off of his cock and stood up. She turned around and bent over on Ozpin's desk. "All yours" she said pulling up her dress. Ozpin slowly pushed his cock into her pussy. "haang!" she groaned. He began to thrust back and forth, caressing her breast at the same time.

"Oh, oh Ozzie I'm cuming!" Goodwitch moaned. When suddenly she heard a snigger. She looked back at Ozpin. He was far too concentrated for it to have been him. Who made that noise? Out of the corner of her eye she saw a small wisp of white.

"Ozpin pull out"

"What is the matter?"

"Pull out!" Ozpin pulled out and Goodwitch sprang up. "Weiss schnee!"

Weiss walked out of the shadows holding up her phone. "I may have only saw the cum on your face Glynda but cameras don't lie. Isn't that right, Ozzie?" Ozpin's jaw dropped his glasses fell off of his head and Goodwitch shrank down. Ozpin opened his mouth to talk

"What do you want?" Goodwitch interjected

"In due time slut" she replied. Goodwitch scowled

"How dare y…"

"With one god damn press on this phone you will lose all respect anyone has for you so watch your tongue missy!" Weiss barked "now I'm going to go and you are just going to have to wait and see" Weiss scurried to the elevator.

"Glynda"

"Yes Ozzie"

"Now you can worry"

Weiss was so happy she once again skipped to her dorm. She opened the door expecting to find her slave sitting there waiting for her to come back. But she found something very different

As she opened the door she found Ruby on her knees crying. Her pussy as wet as her face.

"Coco?"

"How did you know?"

"That bitch thinks she can touch my slave. She's fucking spiting me. The two of us are going to get our revenge. Can you use your semblance any time?"

"Yea why?"

"In due time."

She picked ruby up and pulled her out of the room. Coco was talking to the rest of her team in the hallway. Weiss stormed up to her. Fury in her eyes.

She grabbed Coco by the scruff of her shirt. "Don't touch my girls! You know this!"

"What are you going to do about it?" she smirked

"Yours versus mine. This time we fight for pinks" Ruby didn't know what they were talking about but knowing Weiss it wouldn't be good for her.

"Ok then but how about we spice this up a little. How about we raise the stakes"

"You're on!"

Coco grabbed Velvet by the hand and whispered in her ear. She shook her head. Coco grabbed her by the ear and pulled her off "ow, ow, ow" Velvet moaned. Weiss pulled Ruby after her. The four of them went into the team CVFY dorm room.

"Ok Ruby the rules are simple. Make Velvet cum first you win and I'll reward you. You cum first and we loose and you won't be able to feel your ass by the time I'm done with you" Weiss instructed. Ruby nodded. Weiss and Coco sat down on the bed ready to watch.

"Ok go!" Coco said

The two girls looked at each other. Both being made to have competitive sex to settle someone else's feud. Out of nowhere Velvet sprang on Ruby. She felt her weight push her down onto the bed. "No" Ruby heard Weiss say. She sounded defeated "I- I thought".

Ruby felt Velvet push her panties to one side. Velvet's fingers slowly slide into Ruby' pussy. Her tongue licked and kissed her neck back and forth. Her other had caressed Ruby's nipples. She was in ecstasy already. The pleasure washed over her like a tsunami. She just wanted to surrender herself to the pleasure. But she knew Weiss wouldn't be happy. She struggled, tossed and turned but Velvet had her pinned. She felt her orgasm coming close. She didn't want to lose.

Weiss' heart sank and her head dropped. Coco leaned over to her. "Looks like I'm winning." She said. She began to lick and suck Weiss' neck. "Aahn. Hey you haven't won yet." She moaned. She felt Coco's hand began to creep between Weiss' legs. She had given up believing. But Ruby hadn't

Ruby turned over and managed to force velvet on to her back. She slid down between her legs and began licking rapidly. She had no finesse no skill just speed. Velvet began to moan and groan enough to make the other two realise that there was a change in power. Ruby didn't want to take the risk of losing this so she turned around, sat on Velvet's chest, gave Weiss a wink and began to lick as fast as possible. Rose petals began to fall around the bed. Velvet was beyond reasoning by this point. She gave in. she was groaning uncontrollably. Her eyes rolled back and she began to shudder all over. She came hard. Weiss jumped for joy.

"Ruby you did it! We won!"

Coco's heart sank. She grimaced. Weiss began to laugh hysterically.

"Well you know the drill. Slaves for the day! And you know what Ruby?"

"What?"

"As a reward you can have this cute little bunny" Weiss pointed at Velvet who had just got up off of the bed. Ruby didn't know what to say. Should she be happy? She won. But she won a person. What would she do with Velvet?

"w-what do I do with her?" ruby said

"Aww! You're so cute. You've never done anything before. Ok let me explain. This little dumb bunny here"

"Hey!" velvet butted in. SLAP! Clean across the face. Velvet fell to the floor.

"You may belong to Ruby but Ruby belongs to me. So shut your mouth unless spoken to!"

"Y-yes mistress"

"Ruby why can't you be more like her. Now this is an obedient slave" Ruby blushed "now as I was saying. This little slut here belongs to you. Her body is all yours. Do whatever you want to her. Make her do whatever you want. But first let's get back to our dorm"

Weiss grabbed Coco by her wrist and dragged her off. Ruby, trying to mimic Weiss, did the same to Velvet. The four of them got to the room. Weiss and Coco first then Ruby and Velvet shortly after. Ruby walked in to find Weiss spanking Coco. "What kind of mistress gives her slave her own slave?" Coco Laughed.

"That's fucking it! Stand up!" Weiss barked. Coco grimaced she made a mistake and a bad one at that. "I-I was just joking! I-I'm sorry! P-please." Weiss grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. She grabbed her ribbons and tied her hands to the top bunk of yang and Blake's bed. She stood there with her hands in the air bent over for Weiss to see her ass. "Ruby, Velvet strip her" Weiss commanded. The two girls made short work in her clothes. Coco was naked and tied to the bed bent over for Weiss.

Weis began to slap Coco's pussy over and over. Stoke after stroke slap after slap Coco wailed louder and louder. Tears streamed down her face. She screamed cried and moaned. And Weiss didn't look like she was letting up anytime soon. Coco begged pleaded and cried but Weiss didn't stop.

Weiss finally finished. Coco was trembling. She was hanging on her ribbons. She couldn't find the strength to stand up. "Ruby you haven't even touched yours. How about I help while I wait for that bitch to stop crying" Weiss pointed to Coco who was balling her eyes out. All of her usual confidence was gone.

"So now for your first lesson in keeping a slave. Lick her"

"W-wha…?" Weiss interrupted her. With one finger to her lips she licked Ruby's face.

"Make her know whose boss" Weiss pointed at Velvet who was just standing there waiting. Ruby walked up to velvet and licked across her neck. Ruby felt good. She was in charge for once. This was great. But it would only last one day. She'd have to make the most of this. "Take off your clothes" Ruby commanded. This felt good. Velvet was shocked "now slut!" Velvet panicked and fumbled to take her clothes off.

Ruby pushed her onto the bed ad sat on her lap facing her. She began to rub Velvet all over her body. "Ooh you feel good" Ruby groaned. She licked her face.

"R-Ruby you're making me feel unconfo…" Slap! Velvet was silenced by a slap from Ruby.

"Shut up!" Ruby yelled. Weiss raised an eyebrow. Ruby was groaning as she embraced Velvet. Velvet was trying to move away from Ruby but Ruby was holding her tightly. Ruby rolled the two of them over. She forced Velvet down. "Lick" ruby said.

Velvet nodded. She moved in-between her legs and began to draw her tongue up and down across her pussy. She tease Ruby paring her pussy lips just slightly before pulling her tongue out. "Aahn s-stop being such a tease." Ruby moaned and groaned she was beginning to sweat. Velvet stuck her tongue in Ruby's pussy and began to feel around. Ruby grabbed one of Velvet's ears as she shook from the pleasure. "Hnng" Velvet didn't like having her ears pulled. Ruby began moaning and convulsing. "Aah I'm cumming!" she cried out. She let go if Velvet's ear. Ruby came leaving Velvet wet and watching.

Weiss gave a slow clap. Ruby looked over. "Well done." said Weiss "you did better than I expected." Ruby wished that for once she would know how to react to anything. "t-thanks" she responded. Weiss was tying a gag around Coco's mouth. "Now stop crying you're killing the mood for the other two.

Ruby walked over to Weiss' drawer. She looked around it for a while. Before finding one of Weiss' vibrators. She turned it on, tuned it up and strapped it to Velvet. Trying to tear her eyes away from Weiss who was still tormenting Coco the poor girl. Ruby Began to lick velvet's neck before trailing her tongue up and down across her whole body. "Mm you taste good." Velvet shuddered as the smaller girl licked her entire body. Ruby began to suck on Velvets breasts gently grazing the nipples with her teeth. "Aah I'm cuming"

"No you aren't"

"W-what! Please!"

"Why should I let you?"

"I-I Please"

"That isn't an answer"

"I'm begging you I need this"

"Still not an answer"

"I-I. You are enjoying this aren't you? I'll be your slave again"

"If you insist. Next week Monday that body's all mine"

Weiss looked over to see what had just happened. Her jaw dropped "Ruby you did that all by yourself?" Ruby nodded "I'm so proud of you!" Ruby heard Coco chuckle through her gag swiftly followed by a cry of pain.

After a day of lovemaking Weiss and ruby lay in their beds snuggled up next to their respective slaves. Weiss was still trying to make Coco uncomfortable and she carried on squirming. Ruby was snuggled up with Velvet. Both of them sound asleep in a soaking bed thanks to Velvet's silver tongue. Ruby whispered in Velvet's ear

"I hope Monday is this great"


End file.
